Update:The Moss Giant Boss: Bryophyta
Changelog 24/04/18 - Removed the Slayer task requirement to obtain a Mossy key and added detail to state there will be an increased chance to get a Mossy key if on a Moss Giant Slayer task. 24/04/18 - Added stat requirements to equip Bryophyta's staff. 24/04/18 - Increased the Attack rate of Bryophyta's staff from 4 to 5, meaning it is now 1 game tick slower. 24/04/18 - Added a new question to include adding Bryophyta to free-to-play. 24/04/18 - Added a new question to include allowing free-to-play to obtain Antipoison potions from the Apothecary in Varrock for a cost of 5 Coins, 1 Limpwurt root and 1 Cadava berry. Bryophyta has certain mechanics where an Antipoison potion would be beneficial. 24/04/18 - Added a new question to include adding more Moss Giants to the existing Wilderness spawn for members and free-to-play. 24/04/18 - Added a new question to include making Bryophyta's essence, which is used to create Bryophyta's staff, be an available drop for free-to-play. The purpose of this blog is to detail as much as possible prior to the poll going live in-game later this week to allow for player feedback. We're purposefully not revealing any details regarding the mechanics of the fight as to not ruin the surprise if it passes the polls! '' '''Deep in the confines of the Edgeville dungeon, a giant Moss Giant lurks...' Get your hands on a Mossy key and take on Bryophyta, the newly discovered Moss Giant boss! Back in October 2016 we released Obor, a giant Hill Giant boss that was brought to life via a community suggestion. Since then, we've been inundated with requests to expand upon the idea and introduce more variations of the giants as bosses aimed towards mid-level players. After seeing such a large demand for more of these bosses, the avid and extremely passionate Old School RuneScape player Mod Kira, who normally works within our IT department, took it upon himself to learn the ways of development during his TAPP time. Today we'd like to introduce to you his creation, the brand-new Moss Giant boss, Bryophyta. The above image is of Bryophyta's in-game model. Bryophyta is an ancient and mystical giant Moss Giant who resides within the Varrock sewers, located to the east of Vannaka and near the Deadly red spiders. She is a mid-level boss and in order to enter her lair, players must first obtain a Mossy key from a Moss Giant. A Mossy key can be obtained from any Moss Giant, though if you have one as your current Slayer task you'll have an increased change of receiving one. Each key can only be used once. Upon entering the lair, you find yourself in an instanced room where the fight will begin. Make sure you come prepared however, as Bryophyta won't go down easily! Unlike other Moss Giants, she has a number of unique attacks and abilities you'll have to watch out for such as a rather nasty poison effect! As with Obor's instance, death within the instance will cause you to lose your items. Hardcore Ironmen beware, she may take your status too. As always, with any challenge there should be a worthy reward! Bryophyta will have an improved Moss Giant drop table in addition to having a chance of dropping Bryophyta's essence. Players can combine Bryophyta's essence with a Battlestaff to create a brand-new 1-handed members only staff, Bryophyta's staff. Both Bryophyta's essence and Bryophyta's staff are tradeable. Bryophyta's staff requires 30 Attack and 30 Magic to equip, and has similar stats to that of an Ancient staff, although it is slightly slower. Bryophyta's staff can be charged with up to 1000 Nature runes which causes it to become untradeable and acts like the player is holding 1000 Nature runes whilst it is equipped. In addition to this, the staff also has a 1/15 chance of not spending a Nature rune when any spell that uses one is cast whilst it is equipped. The name "Bryophyta's staff" is not finalised. We welcome any community suggestions regarding a unique name for the staff. To make the staff tradeable, it requires uncharging. This process will destroy any of the Nature runes that were stored inside it. Poll Question #1 Should we add a new mid-level boss, Bryophyta the giant Moss Giant to Old School RuneScape? In order to enter her lair, players must obtain a Mossy key from a Moss Giant. A Mossy key can be obtained from any Moss Giant, though if you have one as your current Slayer task you'll have an increased change of receiving one. Each key can only be used once. Bryophyta would offer an improved Moss Giant drop table. Poll Question #2 If Bryophyta is added to the game, should it also be accessible to free-to-play? Poll Question #3 If Bryophyta is added to the game for free-to-play, should free-to-play be able to obtain Antipoison potions from the Apothecary in Varrock for a cost of 5 Coins, 1 Limpwurt root and 1 Cadava berry? Bryophyta has certain mechanics where an Antipoison potion would be beneficial. Poll Question #4 If Bryophyta is added to the game for free-to-play, should an additional 3 Moss Giants be added to the existing Wilderness spawn near the Lava Maze for both members and free-to-play? Poll Question #5 If Bryophyta is added to the game, should she have a chance of dropping Bryophyta's essence? Bryophyta's essence can be combined with a Battlestaff to create a brand-new 1-handed members only staff, Bryophyta's staff. Both Bryophyta's essence and Bryophyta's staff are tradeable. The staff requires 30 Attack and 30 Magic to wield, and has similar stats to that of an Ancient staff. It can be charged with up to 1000 Nature runes which causes it to become untradeable and acts like the player is holding 1000 Nature runes whilst it is equipped. To make the staff tradeable, it requires uncharging. This process will destroy any of the Nature runes that were stored inside it. Poll Question #6 If Bryophyta's staff is added to the game, should it also have a 1/15 chance of not spending a Nature rune when any spell that uses one is cast whilst it is equipped? Poll Question #7 If Bryophyta's staff is added to the game and Bryophyta is available for free-to-play, should Bryophyta's essence, which is used to create the staff, be an available drop for free-to-play? The finished staff would not be accessible to free-to-play but it would allow them to obtain the essence which can be traded with other players. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community lead 2007Scape Reddit, or the community lead OSRS Discord. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team